


You're Mine, Only Mine

by 2Basic (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, No Condom, Rimming, Rough Sex, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2Basic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry kisses James Corden on tv and Louis gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine, Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My last old one I'm moving here from tumblr. Okay, so I don't know how I feel about this one either, like????
> 
> I've had some people comment that it seems like Louis is abusive, but I promise he's not. Maybe I just made him a little too rough??? Idk.

Louis slammed Harry against the wall of their hotel room, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. He sucked deep purple bruises along his boyfriend’s neck, biting down on Harry’s collarbone and earning a loud whimper. Harry threw his head back and let his eyes fall closed, Louis set his hands on either side of the other boy and pulled away to stare Harry in the eyes.

“ _How dare you?”_ Louis growled, pulling his lips back in a snarl. “Who the fuck do you think you are, kissing other guys like that? You’re  _mine._ ” _  
_

"L-Lou," Harry stuttered out, nervous under the heavy gaze. "It was n-nothing, you know that. I m-mean, it was James, he’s o-our friend."

"Oh, and that justifies it?" The elder scoffed. "What if I kissed Zayn, would that be okay?"

"W-well, no-"

"Exactly."

"And then Louis’ lips were attaching to Harry’s lips again, the conversation to an end. It was all clashing teeth and battling tongues as Louis pushed the taller boy onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He rocked his hips down harshly into Harry’s and let his mouth move down to Harry’s neck to mark him. Harry immediately tilted his head to the side and set his large hands on each side of Louis’ arse, squeezing desperately.

"You’re mine," Louis murmured as he pulled off both of their shirts. "No one else get’s to have you, Harry.  _Mine.”_

 _  
_Harry nodded fervently as he felt his cock harden in his jeans. “Oh fuck yes, yes I’m yours. Only y-yours.”

Louis smirked. He slid between his boyfriend’s legs to push the boy’s trousers and pants down and off, throwing them across the room. Harry moaned as his cock was released, lying at full mast on his stomach. Louis wrapped his small hands around the large length, squeezing it tightly. Harry hissed from the pain, trying to pull away as Louis leant in and kissed over the tip.

He let go, moving down to bite at Harry’s milky thighs. His fingetips dup into Harry’s hips as he sucked dark love bites all over the boy’s beautiful body. Harry watched Louis mark him up, owning him. Louis’ eyes were dark and possessive, even as he pulled away and grabbed the lube from the floor. Harry spread his legs before being told, exposing his spasming hole.

"You’re suck a slut," Louis said lowly as he lubed his fingers. "Always so eager to have a cock in you. 

Harry whimpered as he felt a finger push in. “Only want your cock in me, love it so much.”

Louis started moving his finger in and out quicker and quicker, adding two more before Harry had time to adjust. Harry whimpered as the elder pulled his fingers out, flipping Harry around and ordering him on all fours. Harry obliged, poking his bum out for Louis.

Louis marveled at the view for a moment, running his hands from his lover’s thighs to his bum. He spread Harry’s cheeks and kissed his hole, flicking his tongue out before pulling away, Harry opened his mouth to complain, but was interrupted by a sharp slap to his arse.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, turning his head to glare at Louis.

"Shut the fuck up, this is your punishment. Take it like the slut you  are."

Louis brought his hand back again and laid down slap after slap. Harry jolted with each hit, moans escaping his lips despite his efforts to keep quiet. Louis laid down one more hit before running a hand over the red patch of skin, licking his lips. He pulled back and took off the rest of his clothes, releasing his fully hard length. He lubed it up quickly and without any warning, he slammed into Harry.

"So tight," Louis breathed, drilling in and out. "Fuck baby, you feel so good."

Tears were streaming down Harry’s face. He was completely overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure, moaning and screaming out complete nonsense. Louis gripped Harry’s hips tightly as he fucked him. He watched his cock disappear inside of his boy, groaning at the tight heat on his dick.

"L-Louis," The younger gasped out. "Oh- Oh my god, don’t stop. Touch me, please touch me."

With a sigh, Louis reached a hand around and gripped the boy’s length. He quickened his pace of fucking in and out of Harry, pumping Harry’s length along with each thrust. Louis kissed along Harry’s back, all of the jealousy and anger having drained from him. Harry turned his head and Louis leant forward, fingers in Harry sweaty curls as they kissed deeply.

"Lou." Harry whimpered. "Lou, I’m s-so close, please."

"What do you want, baby?" Louis cooed.

Harry choked back a sob. “More, I need more, please oh fuck.”

Louis pulled Harry against his chest, slamming his hips against Harry’s arse and abusing Harry’s prostate on every thrust. The sound of skin on skin and Harry’s high-pitched moans filled the room. Louis flicked his thumb over the slit on Harry’s cock as he felt himself getting closer and closer. 

"Come on baby, cum for me. Show me how good I make you feel. Show me who you belong to."

And with a loud sob, Harry was spurting out on his chest and Louis’ hand. Louis frantically thrusted in and out, in desperate search for his release. Harry whimpered at the sensitivity, letting his head rest on Louis’ chest. The elder suddenly still, cumming deep inside of his boyfriend. He pulled out after finishing, letting both of them fall down onto the bed. Harry pulled Louis to his chest.

"I love you," Harry mumbled.

Louis gave a sleepy smile. “Love you, too.”

"No, I mean it." Harry gripped Louis tighter to his chest. "Lou, the kiss with James was just for the show. I only ever like kissing you, you’re my everything. I’m yours forever, you know that."

Louis sighed happily, closing his eyes. “I know, Haz, I know. Now sleep.”


End file.
